


Dance

by whitelder



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Mention of Gil/Heather, No Het - Freeform, au kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelder/pseuds/whitelder
Summary: A secret admirer and a masked figure.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Heather Kessler, Sara Sidle/Catherine Willows
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 12 years old, written in 2008 when I was 21 and a mess.

They where at a club, and not just any old club, one of Sam Braun's clubs. They had solved an ongoing case that involved one of Sam Braun's employee's and as a thank you Sam had invited them to his newest club on the strip that same night.

When the tickets where handed out, Catherine declined her ticket stating that she was busy tonight. The amount of awws that went through the room was outstanding and even Sara said aww to herself, she wished, more then the boys, that Catherine would come with them so that she could interact with Catherine on a more social level instead of biting each others head off at work all the time, maybe even get to know the non working Catherine a little.

But Sara would not be disappointed, Catherine, sexy, sophisticated Catherine was attracted to one Sara Sidle and tonight was the night to show her that she was actually loved for once in her life, Catherine knew that Sara gravitated towards woman and this knowledge had given Catherine the upper hand on many of their arguments about work. A sultry look, an undone button, had all made Sara back down and do it Catherine's way, even if it wasn’t what the younger CSI was used to.   
Sara's weakness was woman, well Catherine specifically, but Sara had kept that close to her chest, not even Gil Grissom, her mentor and best friend knew that Sara was in love with Catherine but then again Grissom's head was in the clouds most of the time, so much so that he couldn’t see what was happening right in front of him, he also declined his invitation because he had made prior arrangements with Lady Heather for Bondage lessons that he couldn't break with risk of punishment.

At 8pm that night all the CSI's bar Catherine and Grissom, met outside the club and, showing their V.I.P tickets where waved through the line and seated at the V.I.P table close to the stage.   
The tables where set around a large dance floor with strobe lights, a large disco ball and a massive 20 speaker sound system built in and around the stage and dance floor.  
Their waiter was female but dressed in a suit and tails with a top hat, fishnet stockings and 2 inch heels to top off the ensemble. She told the group that the man attraction would start in 1/2 an hour and that they where very lucky that this act would be performing this night only. Taking their orders she walked off but not before sending a wink and a sultry look Sara's direction, to which Sara raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly in her soft padded chair, smiling to herself the waitress kept walking, putting their orders in at the bar she headed back stage and, knocking on the door with the star on it, opened when bidden and said to the occupant " They're here, you have 1/2 and hour".


	2. Chapter 2

For the next ½ and hour the group of CSI’s drank their drinks and had a few dances on the dance floor, Warrick, being a married man, stuck with Sara who wasn’t in the mood to dance even with the cajoling from all the male CSI’s. Downing her second glass of coke she shook it in Warrick’s direction asking if he wanted another beer, nodding his ascension, Sara went to the bar and got him his beer and another coke, this time with a splash of bourbon added to the mix.  
Meanwhile in the stars dressing room she was nervously pacing, going through her steps and what she was going to say after her performance was over and she was back in her dressing room to the one special person she was especially dancing for, if everything went well, which it should, she would be the happiest girl in the world, but that was a big if, the uncertainty of what that special person would do while she was on stage was putting the fear in her.

She had been dancing for years but not recently so the old nerves had come back full force. Tonight was the make or break for her, if it didn’t go well she would never be able to show her face in public again, even with a mask on.

Their was a knock on her door, the waitress who had spoken with her before was back to give her the five minute call, her heart began to beat faster as the minutes ticked down and before she knew it she got the call, she was on.

The DJ played a fanfare and asked them all to be seated as the once in a lifetime performance was about to start, the group of CSI's took their seats with the rest of the crowd and waited. Behind the stage she was waiting to be announced, the announcer was also the waitress who had served the group their drinks. She walked on stage and said to the club patrons that they are all in for a special treat tonight, performing for the first and last time in this establishment, introducing Terinecah Silloww, dancing to the PCD's song Buttons.  
The first rips of the song began as the announcer walked off the stage and the curtain was raised to reveal a dancers pole with leather straps evenly spaced around the pole, their was also a second pole on a raised platform close to the first. Everyone goggled at the set up of the stage; they had all worked out by now that this was going to be one special pole dance. 

Unbeknownst to everyone Terinecah Silloww was already on stage, dressed in a g-string, stiletto heels a string bikini top that left little to the imagination, a mask and a blond wig for animosity. She was at the top of the first pole and as the curtain raised she languidly shimmied down the pole, hooked onto the other pole and let go, only using her legs for support, she leaned out into space, gripping the pole she was attached to under her legs, she detached her legs using her hands for support now and she was upside down using only her shoulder strength.  
She reattached her legs to the pole and flipped back up, reaching for the other pole she looked up and out towards the crowd, and gazed at all the open mouths and hungry looks in the eyes of all the patrons, she only had eyes for one person however and that person was goggling at her and panting ever so slightly at the display she had just put on for her benefit.  
The song was coming to a close so as a grand finally she , using the poles as bracers, put her wrists in the straps and did a forward flip, landing, in stiletto’s, on the stage.  
Shaking her behind at the crowd she shimmied off the stage to the last chords of the song.

The applause that followed was amazing and their where many calls of encore, encore. But she would not be giving an encore’s as she had other plans tonight which she now put into action.  
Taking out the pre written note she was met at her dressing room door by the waitress/MC. Everything had been prearranged with her and so, taking the note, she went out into the bar and walked over to the V.I.P table, depositing the note in front of Sara. She told her that Madam Silloww had especially requested her presence in her dressing room.  
Sara raised an eyebrow in surprise, picked up the note and stated to the waitress that she would consider it.  
The hours ticked by and Terinecah Silloww was getting worried, then there was a knock on the door and, mustering all her courage, she bid the person enter.  
Her heart fell when she saw it was the waitress, she shook her head and Terinecah slumped back in her chair and put her head in her hands, the waitress said to her that the group had left about a half hour ago and that they where busy tonight that’s why it had taken so long for her to tell her.  
Terinecah nodded dejectedly and a tear fell from her eye. Packing her things she headed home to the empty rose petal strewn house she called her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine Willows was peeved and on the war path, when she was in this sort of mood she was dubbed Cyclone Willows, chewing up and spitting out anyone or anything in her path.  
People learned to keep out of her way and to do as she instructed immediately at risk of their own lives and careers.  
No one knew why Cyclone Willows was active and Catherine wasn’t telling. She stormed into her office, slammed the door and sat down to do her much overdue paperwork, about halfway through the stack their was a tentative knock on the door, it was Greg, he'd been sent by the others to find out what was wrong with Catherine, now unbeknown to the others Greg knew exactly what Catherine's problem was, Sara and her declining of the invitation that would have made Catherine the most happiest being on the planet. Greg knew how Catherine felt about Sara and was willing to step aside for the beautiful woman with the sad look sitting behind the desk. Sara’s declining of the invitation, he thought, was her first and last chance but he was wrong.  
He was bid enter and to sit down, Catherine had calmed down a bit, but only just. She had all the right in the world to be pissed, she did after all put herself out their last night only to have it blow up in her face and though leaving her exhilarated, saddened at the same time.  
Catherine was not going to give up anytime soon on getting what she wanted.

Sara was already hard at work, hours before Catherine arrived for work. See Sara was a workaholic and everybody knew it, but she was good at what she did and she was well respected for it. Her ears pricked as she heard Wendy come into the lab, going to Sara's side she told her that Cyclone Willows was on the rampage, Sara grunted at her to let Wendy know she had heard her and continued with her work, wondering why Catherine was in such an angry mood. She was fine yesterday, what had changed?  
The other thing of her mind was that dancer from the club; the guys had thought she wasn’t interested in the woman whereas she was watching the woman’s every move wishing Catherine would do that for her. She was interested, boy was she interested but her heart was set on one person, no floozy in a club would change that, if only she knew...

A case had come up, body found in a dumpster close to where Catherine and Lindsay lived. Sara and Catherine had been paired together, as usual they where arguing about who was going to be diving into the rotten contents of the dumpster.  
They played rock, paper, scissor and Catherine won, Sara changed into the unflattering coveralls and jumped into the stinky dumpster. 20 minutes later she found the 6 inch hunting knife that was covered in blood and, on closer examination, prints where found on the knife that matched the victim’s boyfriend who rolled straight away under Brass’s cold stare.  
Sara was a mess so Catherine offered to drive to her place so she could shower and change into some spare clothes before heading back to work. Sara readily agreed so Catherine headed home, thankfully she had cleaned up the rose petals from the night before so no trace of what was planned was evident.  
Pointing Sara towards the bathroom she laid out some undergarments and said to Sara to pick something’s in the closet that would fit her when she was done in the shower and that she would get them the next shift.  
Sara jumped into the shower and washed thoroughly as Catherine walked back down the stairs and tried not to think of the wet and naked Sara in her shower, she put the kettle on and waited for it to boil, completely forgetting the costume that she had put into her closet in almost plain sight of anyone opening the closet doors.  
Sara hopped out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed, putting on the silk undergarments which surprisingly fit her like a glove she shimmied over to the closet and opened the double doors. Her eyes bulged out at all the clothes that Catherine owned and she wondered how the woman could wear them all, seeing something shimmering at the back of the closet her curiosity got the better of her so she reached in and dragged out the costume that Ms Silloww had been wearing the night before, staring at it she said out loud What The F***…?


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine was just on the landing outside the bedroom when she heard Sara exclaim, hurrying on silent feet to the bedroom door she peeked into the room and watched in horror as Sara dragged out of her closet the costume she had worn last night for her dance, turning around in a panic she hurtled down the stairs, kicking herself for leaving the costume in plain sight.

She was hyperventilating she realized so, taking two deep breaths she calmed herself and prepared for the confrontation that would make or break any potential relationship she wanted with Sara. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat at her dining table facing the door and waited.

Back in Catherine's room Sara was sitting on the bed staring at the article of clothing she had just pulled out of Catherine's closet. It was all falling into place now, Catherine's declining of the of Sam Brauns invitation even though she had played a pivotal role in the investigation and the invitation from Madam Silloww all made sense now.

Sara was dumbfounded and a little aroused at the thought of what Catherine had done, something she had promised she would never do again but had done it just for her. A plan was formulating in Sara's mind, she wasn't going to confront Catherine with her new knowledge and that’s what Catherine would have expected when Sara finally came down the stairs, but she was surprised that Sara said nothing. Coffee she offered and Sara nodded, Black, Two sugars she said and seated herself across from Catherine with her back to the door.

Where's Lindsay Sara asked sipping her coffee, Lindsay's on camp for the next 10 days and then she is going to my mothers place for her school holidays, her cousins are up from Illinois and she wanted to see them but I have to work so she’s their on her own Catherine stated nonchalantly. Sara nodded, filing that information away for later. This was going to be good...

The next day, the memory if that night at the club was fading from everyone's mind, everyone except Sara and the star of the show Catherine, who was at that very moment sitting in the locker room staring into space, she had just found attached to the inside of her locker a note,written in flowing handwriting which reminded her of Calleigh Duquesne's writing, but Calleigh was in Miami with her new fiance named Jorja Fox who bore an uncanny resemblance to Sara, they could have been twins.  
Catherine stared down once again at the note and the dried frangipany flower that she was gently fingering, she had a secret admirer but it wasn't Sara, Sara didn't write at all like that. Then her investigators mind kicked in, dashing to the lab she finger printed the note and found it wiped clean, unimpressed she put it in her pocket and got back to work, unknowingly she was being watched by the note writer, who was secretly smiling to themselves...

Over the next week 6 more notes appeared mysteriously in Catherine's locker, she wasn’t threatened because only CSI Personnel could access those lockers.

It had taken Sara months of spying to work out Catherine's pin code for her locker but she did it and after finding that costume her plan was to serenade Catherine.  
One night she stole Catherine's keys and decided to decorate her house for her. She met the delivery guy at Catherine’s door and he helped to set the 60 bunches of blood red roses into position, Sara had shredded the 61st bunch of roses and had laid a trail from the front door to the bedroom where the last of the petals where strewn on the king size bed that Catherine slept on most days after work.  
Placing one rose on her pillow Sara placed with it her note in that flowing script that Calleigh had taught her for special occasions like this one, The note asked her not to be afraid and that she loved her with all her being and would never hurt her leaving off with a question of did she like the gift?. Heading back to work and replacing the keys she left the other note in her locker warning her of the surprise when she got home.

As shift ended Catherine went to her locker and read the note, rushing home she slowly opened the front door and her senses where assaulted by the smell of the roses that where strewn everywhere in her home, their scent was heavenly. Spying the rose petal trail, she followed it up the stairs to her petal strewn bed where she found the other not, smelling something peculiar she sniffed the note, their was a scent their but she couldn’t place it, yet.

Falling onto the bed she hugged the note to her once again smelling the scent on it. Catherine fell asleep that way and awoke to the sound of her alarm, getting up she had a shower, got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast, after finishing she was about to leave when their was a knock on the door, it was a driver with a black stretch limo, he had come to take her to work in style. Stepping into the limo she smelt that scent again, finding the note she opened it and found a dried open rose flower.

Arriving at work she discovered she had an audience, exiting the limo she thanked the driver and strode confidently past the onlookers and into the locker room where she once again smelt that scent, opening her locker she saw a can of deodorant that said print me and meet me tonight at the club.  
Nodding to herself she went and printed the can, this time finding 2 sets of prints, hers and her admirers, as Catherine ran them through AFIS she reminisced about everything that had happened.

Hearing a ding she looked at the screen, a match had been found, in a few seconds she would now who her secret admirer was. Suddenly everything shut off, power blackout, damn so close Catherine sighed. It was lights out for the rest of the day so they where all sent home on full pay. Catherine headed home and got ready for her meeting with her secret admirer.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night she arrived at the club and found no one around, the bouncer on the door nodded to her and opened the door, walking inside she headed towards the stage and the table that was set up with one frangapany flower and one rose, each sitting on a note that asked her to sit and face the stage.

Sitting and turning to face the stage Catherine's dress sent shimmers around the dark room, she had chosen a short red sequened dress that showed off her assets and 3 inch black leather boots to finish off the ensamble.  
She watched the stage avidley, the first chords of Dirrty by Christina Agulara began to play and the curtain raised, straddling a chair in the center of the stage was a woman, Catherine's eyes buldged at the outfit she was wearing, Skin tight blood red leather pants and a matching halter top.  
She was masked with a half mask thar covered her eyes.

Swinging her leg over the chair she stood, purposfully walking over to the twin poles, she mounted one and swung effortlessly onto it, emulating, but not quite Catherine's routine from weeks earlier.

The dancer's heart was racing, she had been taught well b one of the best in the business whom she was great friends with. It had taken two weeks of nightly training which had all culminated to this very night, her trainer was standing just off stage, she had just gotten back from Miami where she had been called in to do a night shift, leaving the dancer biteing there fingernails. But she had gotten back in time and was watching her student nail every stunt she had taught her perfectly.

The dancer was now walking off stage towards a shocked Catherine,Catherine caught a waft of the perfume that she was wearing, the same one that Catherine had been smelling for weeks.

The dancer straddled Catherine and kissed her passionatly, it took a few seconds for Catherine to respond but when she did her tongue slipped into the dancers mouth and they duled for dominance, air was becoming a problem so they broke apart, looking deep into each others eyes the dancer whispered one word "Catherine"

Catherine recognized the dancers voice and removed the mask to reveal a hard breathing Sara, pulling her back into a kiss she tightened her grip on the lithe body straddling her.  
Sara’s instructor, Calleigh got into her waiting taxi and headed to her hotel where Jorja was waiting for her and a show all of her own. Breaking the kiss Sara got off Catherine and sat at the waiting chair on the other side of the table, a table that had been set with crystal goblets of white wine, strawberry scented candles on either side and rose petals decorating the pure white table cloth, all this had been set up while Catherine was watching Sara dance.  
Sara held up her glass and Catherine followed suit, clinking them together Sara said ‘to us my love’ Catherine’s heart melted even more, if that was at all possible and she took a sip from the goblet, the liquid sliding smoothly down her throat, it complimented the preset meal perfectly.  
Sara had done her homework well; she had served to Catherine her favorite mean, Veal Tortellini with a mushroom cream sauce (for the energy) and sprinkled with Romano cheese.  
Sara had exactly the same thing except it was vegetable tortellini, to finish the meal a platter of strawberries with a chocolate and cream dipping bowl was placed between them. Catherine’s eyes widened and she looked up at the smug expression on Sara’s face. Picking up a strawberry Sara dipped it in the chocolate and fed it to Catherine, wiping away a bit of chocolate from her lip and sucking her finger clean, all the while watching Catherine’s pupils dilate with desire and love.  
Catherine did the same to Sara and before they knew it they where down to the last strawberry, it was Sara’s turn to feed Catherine again so she did, beginning to pull back Catherine gripped her wrist, effectively stopping her, grinning impishly Catherine took the two chocolate covered fingers of Sara’s right hand into her mouth and sucked them clean of chocolate, setting Sara’s pupils on fire and the tingling feeling to intensify so much that if Sara didn’t get rid of it soon she would scream and lose control, but no she said to herself with great restraint I am not going to ruin this.

The night was coming to a close so Sara escorted Catherine to the waiting Limo, getting in she gave the driver Catherine’s address and they drove away, reaching Catherine’s home they got out and Sara told the driver to wait, Catherine’s face fell as Sara escorted her to her door, kissing her lingeringly Sara alleviated all her fears by telling her to wait and that she didn’t want to ruin a great thing with sex just yet. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips she swaggered down the stairs and into the waiting limo. As they drove away Sara watched Catherine enter her home and shut the door, she would see her tomorrow at work where in the privacy of Catherine’s office they could talk and discuss their options, but for tonight Sara would let her reminisce and hold onto the fact that once again she was loved by someone whom she love.


	6. Chapter 6

Tired, angry and pissed off, Catherine was on the war path once again but this time Sara, the love of her life, was their to calm her down, Nick had done something wrong and had compromised a very important case that would see a rapist put back on the streets again.   
Catherine was fuming and everyone was keeping out of her way, Sara had gotten to work that morning and found the place deserted, walking into work she was dragged into a lab and told, in a scared voice, by Wendy that Catherine was on the war path again.  
Gently disentangling herself from the death grip that Wendy had on her she walked calmly towards Catherine’s office and, slipping the lock, stepped in and sat patiently on the couch and waited for Catherine to storm in. 

10 minutes later Catherine stormed into her office and slammed the door closed, she didn’t notice Sara sitting on the couch at that point thus she missed Sara coming up behind her and hugging her from behind, Sara’s smell of wild tulips and lavender relaxed Catherine immediately, only one person she knew wore that scent and Sara was the only one who truly suited it.   
Her embrace was warm and protecting so Catherine leaned back into Sara’s arms and rested her head on Sara’s shoulder closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Sara felt Catherine relax against her and smiled to herself, gently she asked Catherine what had gotten her all worked up.   
Catherine sighed and told Sara what Nick had done. Shaking her head Sara said to her that it want the end of the world and that the guy would slip up again and besides none of his victims had died but where just mentally scared and in counseling.   
Catherine nodded her head against Sara’s shoulder and then turned in Sara’s embrace, kissing her lightly on the lips they broke apart and Catherine went to sit behind her desk, Sara sat in front of her and looked at her tired and careworn face.   
Catherine rubber her face with her hands and then looked at Sara, it was time for the question that they had both wanted to avoid, mutually and with great respect they decided that it was too early for them to become public with their relationship. They where to remain professional and the only show of affection would be in the privacy of Catherine’s office.

Catherine’s pager beeped, it was Gill, they had caught the rapist red handed again but their was a stand off, he was actually looking for Sara so Sara answered the call, rushing to the scene after giving Catherine a love filled kiss   
She got their just in time to see the man apprehended and the house cleared for investigation, a rookie cop was set to guard her while she was checking out the place, unknown to them both their was an accomplice in the house as well, Sara took two bullets to the shoulder and was knocked out cold, the brave rookie took out the gunman but was hit himself, Sara was bleeding out on the ground and by the time the ambulance got to the scene she was almost gone, she had regained consciousness only just enough to tell the ambulance drivers to call Catherine then she fell into oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine was in a panic, her Sara was in emergency surgery to remove two bullets that where lodged inside her, one was in her clavicle and the other had ricocheted off her ribs and buried itself in her left arm. She had lost a lot of blood and was struggling to stay alive, even if she did come through this it would be months before she could work again. Gil was sitting down in those hard plastic hospital chairs watching Catherine pace up and down the hall way, Gil’s brain was working overtime, he was wondering why Catherine was so agitated and why Sara had asked especially for Catherine when she was put into the ambulance, the next person he saw walking down the hallway was not only Lady Heather but Calleigh Duquesne as well, Catherine must had called Calleigh but how did Lady Heather know? As it turns out Calleigh was taking instruction from Lady Heather when she received Catherine’s phone call and Lady Heather knew that Gil was going to be here so she came along for the company. Calleigh hugged Catherine tightly and whispered into her ear that everything was going to be alright and that Sara wouldn’t leave her for all the flowers in the world, Relaxing against Calleigh Catherine let out a gut wrenching sob and began to cry, Calleigh comforted her thru the bout of crying and then sat with her as she dried her face. A few things dropped into place in Gil’s mind as he saw the interaction between Catherine and Calleigh, Gil smiled slightly and then put that bit of information away for later, he was quietly confident that Catherine and Sara had already made a choice about work and not showing their relationship while at work but he had to be sure. All in good time he said to himself and then took Lady Heathers hand and placed a kiss on it.

The plastic doors opened and the surgeon came out, speaking to Catherine he told her that they had successfully gotten the bullets out and stopped the bleeding, she would be fine but they would all have to come back tomorrow to see her, Catherine put her foot down and said no that she would stay with Sara until she woke up, the surgeon asked her what right she had to that and she told him in no uncertain terms that Sara was the one she loved and she had a right to be near her, she surgeon backed down and told the nurses to set up a pallet in the ICU for Catherine so she could be with Sara, the look on Gil’s face was one of pride and happiness and he gave her a quick hug, which told Catherine that he already knew.  
Catherine went to Sara’s room and saw her beautiful girl attached to all those monitors and drips, looking pale in the darkened room Sara was resting peacefully, Catherine walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips, settling in beside her she promptly went to sleep, only to be woken a few hours later by the machines going off, Sara was crashing…

As the doctors came running at Catherine’s scream of anguish it took them a few minutes to bring her back, to Catherine it felt like years but, as she was to find out after she calmed down, Sara had only been down for 3 minutes and would suffer no brain damage from the lack of oxygen. The doctor turned to Catherine and said to her that Sara would be fine now that she had crashed, they had expected it due to the amount of blood loss that she had had. This didn’t put Catherine at ease but it did slightly ease off the pressure in her chest.  
Someone had called Gil and he was at her elbow when she sat down again after the doctors left. You really love her, he said and Catherine just nodded her head. Her brain was on sensory overload looking for some sign that Sara was waking up. Their where slight twitches in her right eye which, to Catherine, looked like the twitches of REM sleep, which was a good sign.  
Sara was floating, the last thing that she remembered was being put into the ambulance and asking for Catherine, she wasn’t frightened at all because she could feel, in some weird way that Catherine was very close to her physical body even though her spirit was elsewhere. Looking down Sara saw Lindsay in the arms of Calleigh sobbing her little heart out, Calleigh’s eyes where shining with unshed tears. Feeling renewed affection for the two strong women below her she traveled on. Reaching the lab she saw the guys sitting around the break room table with cold coffee’s in front of them, they where all lost in though, the lab was silent. Sara couldn’t see Gil anywhere so she traveled back to her body, hovering over it she saw the grief stricken face of Catherine sitting beside her with Gil at her elbow, she heard Gil ask Catherine that she really loved Sara and saw the vehement nod that Catherine gave, her ethereal heart gave a jolt and that sent a blip on the ECG that was attached to her bodies chest. Looking up alarmed Catherine just stared at the blip and then put her head back in her hands. Sara floated there for a bit and then made the decision to go back to that bruised and bloody body of hers. Floating back in her ECG gave another blip and her heart rate started to rise. Catherine looked up and saw the first signs of wakefulness. Grabbing Sara’s hand and leaning over the bed so that she was the first person she saw when she woke up she waited.  
Sara felt heavy and groggy, she didn’t know where she was but the comforting smell and sense that Catherine was their helped her to open her eyes a little wider, the light was bright but the first thing she saw was the beautiful goddess that was Catherine, hi she said and the full blown smile that came to Catherine’s lips was a tonic in itself, hi yourself Catherine said and gave her a gentle but love filled kiss on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The doctors chose that moment to walk in and disturb them. Looking first at Catherine and the smile on her face he glanced over at Sara, welcome back Ms Sidle he said and went to check on her vitals, all was good and she was on the mend. He still had to test her neurological awareness so he asked her some questions, who are these people he asked and her answers Gilbert Grissim my boss , Catherine Leanne Willows my coworker and lover, who are you, Sara Anne Sidle aged 29 living in Las Vegas. The neurological results where just fine, no memory loss or damage from being down for so long, it was going to take weeks for her to be able to go back to work but Catherine had already decided to play nursemaid, uniform and all.  
When Sara was discharged a week later she was taken not to her own home but to Catherine’s house where she was deposited on Catherine’s king size bed and ordered not to move.  
Catherine had expected protests from Sara about the treatment and subsequent imprisonment in Catherine’s home but she got none, Sara was more then happy to let Catherine mother her and also walk around in that skimpy nurses outfit where she could see all Catherine’s assets, though she wasn’t allowed to touch yet she sure could enjoy the view.  
Catherine was enjoying herself, not only was she teasing Sara but she also got to do what she did best, mother someone who wasn’t Lindsay.  
At night it wasn’t a problem that Sara was in her bed because of the en suite bathroom and the fact that Sara couldn’t move without Catherine’s help. Toileting wasn’t a problem for either of them, they where both woman after all.  
Lindsay had taken to Sara like a house on fire, she had said nothing when Sara was deposited on her mother’s bed and had secretly smiled to herself when she saw what her mother was wearing just for Sara, Lindsay was used to what Catherine wore and silently approved of her mother teasing Sara though she wasn’t going to let that slip.  
Breakfast in the morning was cool too, Catherine made her world famous waffles for breakfast for Sara almost every morning, Gil had given her as much time off work as Sara had so they where going to be together, living together and healing together for a little while yet.  
Catherine heard moaning coming from beside her, starting awake she quickly looked at Sara and found her in REM sleep again, but this time she was moaning. About to wake her up Catherine heard her name come out of Sara’s mouth as a whisper, Catherine’s pulse raised as she realized that Sara was having a dream about her then Sara’s face went from ecstasy to fear and she started to scream, Catherine woke her with a start and cradled Sara to her, holding her tight and rocking her gently, Sara was sobbing into Catherine’s shoulder, the dream that started so good had turned ugly in a split second and Sara needed Catherine their to hold her and keep her grounded, still rocking Sara Catherine rubber her back soothingly, its alright, I’m here she said as Sara continued to whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now. At least its not a cliff hanger!


End file.
